Chris Avellone
Chris Avellone is an American video game designer and comic book writer. Avellone worked for Interplay and Obsidian Entertainment before working as a freelancer. He is best known for his work in role-playing video games such as Planescape: Torment and the Fallout series. Biography Avellone is an alumnus of the Thomas Jefferson High School for Science and Technology in Alexandria, Virginia. He studied at the College of William & Mary, graduating with a major in English and a minor in fine arts, focused on architecture. Working initially as a freelancer in the two years after college, Avellone wrote campaigns for Dungeons & Dragons-inspired fantasy role-playing games. After entering the video game industry through the company Interplay in 1995, he briefly worked on the development of the 1997 title Star Trek: Starfleet Academy. In 1997 he took over the development of Descent to Undermountain, which he later called a disappointment. Avellone contributed to the 1998 game Fallout 2 and continued to work on its franchise. Interplay acquired the rights to produce a role-playing video game set in the Planescape campaign setting of Dungeons & Dragons with the development led by Avellone. The 1999 game Planescape: Torment removed character death as a motive, and received critical acclaim for its narrative. Avellone worked on all the titles of the Icewind Dale fantasy role-playing game series, which were released from 2000 to 2002. As a designer, Avellone contributed to the fantasy titles Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance (2001), Champions of Norrath (2004) and led the design of the canceled Fallout title ''Van Buren'', after which he resigned from Interplay and co-founded Obsidian Entertainment. For the company, Avellone worked on the role-playing games Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II (2004) and Neverwinter Nights 2 (2006) and on the action role-playing game Alpha Protocol. He also worked as a senior designer on Fallout: New Vegas. He worked as the project director and lead creative designer on Dead Money, Old World Blues and Lonesome Road Fallout: New Vegas downloadable content. , Avellone had been working as a narrative designer on role-playing video game Project Eternity, later released as Pillars of Eternity. On June 9, 2015, he revealed that he had departed from Obsidian Entertainment. Since then, Avellone has worked as a freelancer on games such as Pillars of Eternity, Torment: Tides of Numenera, Prey, Divinity: Original Sin II, Pathfinder: Kingmaker, Into the Breach, and Dying Light 2. Works Video games Comic books Star Wars comics: *''Unseen, Unheard'' (2005) *''Heroes on Both Sides'' (2006) *''Impregnable'' (2007) *''Old Scores'' (2007) *''Graduation Day'' (2007) Fallout comics: * All Roads (2010, part of the Fallout: New Vegas collector's edition) References External links * * The Guardian interview with Chris Avellone * SugarBombed interview with Chris Avellone (part 1). *Chris Avellone Interview with Scripts & Scribes. Category:American comics writers Category:American video game designers Category:Black Isle Studios Category:Dungeons & Dragons video game designers Category:Fallout series developers Category:Interplay Entertainment people Category:Living people Category:Obsidian Entertainment people Category:Thomas Jefferson High School for Science and Technology alumni Category:Video game writers Category:Year of birth missing (living people)